


It Will be Me

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Biting (just one bite), Bottom!Tyler, Consensual Sex, First Time, Homophobic Language, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Ritual Sex, Smut, possessive!Reid, spoilers for the movie, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Chase is back and the boys need power. Caleb finds a way but it means ritual sex.





	It Will be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> This is set after the film (in my head about 6 months later?). Title is from a song by Faith Hill. 
> 
> Originally posted elsewhere for a friend's birthday. It has undergone a few cosmetic changes before posting here.

The Sons of Ipswitch sat down and looked at each other as the flames sprang up. Caleb gazed around the circle. 

“Chase is back.” He said it flatly, no emotion in his tone. 

“You beat him last time,” Pogue pointed out. 

“Barely.” 

There was silence for a long moment. 

“Well, this time you won’t be fighting him alone,” Pogue spoke again. 

“Yeah, we’ll be with you,” Tyler chimed in.

Reid nodded. “We’ll help kick his ass for you.”

“Thanks guys. But I don’t think that will be enough. We’d be too easy to separate, too easy to knock off one by one. It will take all four of us to beat him.”

“What do you suggest then?” Tyler asked. 

Caleb looked sober. “I found something that could help. It’s a ritual that allows people to funnel their powers into one vessel, one person. That person channels it, combines it. Becomes a holder for all the power.”

“That person would be able to defeat Chase because he’d have all our power,” Reid nodded. “Sounds good.”

“There’s a catch though.”

“What? Person who channels the power dies?”

“No. It’s about the ritual.” Caleb stopped, hesitated. “It’s a little….” He stopped again. 

“A little what?” Pogue asked. “We’ve done some serious shit before, Caleb, c’mon. Whatever it is, we can handle it.”

“Damn straight,” Reid grinned. 

“It’s not like that. The ritual, it’s different. It’s…Tantric based, for raised and containing power.”

“Tantric? What the fuck is that?” Reid asked. 

Caleb saw that Tyler understood. He looked at the youngest boy. Waited for him to speak. At last he did. 

“It means sex.” Tyler’s voice was soft. “Tantric stuff is almost always about sex.”

There was a moment of silence and then Reid laughed. “Is that all? We have to bang some chick in order to gain power? Sounds pretty good to me.”

Caleb turned to face the impetuous blond. “It’s not just that. We have to all have sex with the same person.” He stopped. 

“So we find a girl and all do her,” Reid sat back. “No problem, dude.”

Pogue shot him a look. “There has to be more to it than that,” he turned back to look at Caleb. “Right?”

Caleb nodded. “See, the person who holds the power, who becomes the Vessel, has to be someone with the Power. So…” He stopped, not wanting to say it. 

Tyler finally filled in the blanks. “It has to be one of us.”

Caleb nodded. Pogue sat there, stunned. 

Reid, of course, didn’t get it. “It has to be one of us. So what?” He looked around at the other guys. “What’s the big deal?”

“Idiot,” Pogue shot his way. “He’s saying that one of us has to be the Vessel.” He still saw no comprehension in Reid’s eyes. “One of us has to…,” he trailed off. 

“Get fucked.” Tyler’s voice was low but clear. “The other three has to fuck the fourth. The one who gets screwed becomes the Vessel for all four of our powers combined. Right Caleb?” 

Caleb nodded. “Yeah, that’s it exactly.”

Reid laughed. “Yeah, sure. Now what’s the real plan? Should we go out and hook up with someone, hire a professional or should we just pick one of your girlfriends?” He asked Pogue and Caleb. 

“He’s not kidding, Reid,” came Tyler’s soft voice. 

“He has to be.” Reid looked around. “Right? I mean, none of us are fags. None of us want to take it up the ass.” He didn’t notice Tyler looking away. 

“It’s how it has to be done,” Caleb told him. “The Vessel has to be someone with the Power. We funnel all our power into him and he defeats Chase with it.”

Reid sat quiet for a long time. 

“It’s the only way,” Pogue finally said. “We have to defeat Chase or who knows what will happen.”

Caleb nodded. “I agree. I won’t ask any of you to sacrifice this. I’ll be the Vessel.”

“Yeah, right,” Reid laughed. “You’ll do it? And have all that power?”

“I can handle it!” Caleb shot back.

“You sayin’ I can’t?”

“You sayin’ you want to get fucked?

“I’m asking why it should be you?”

“Who else should it be, Reid? I’m ready to do my part to save us all and—“ Caleb had jumped up and Reid had quickly followed. Pogue, as usual, ended up between them, trying to stop them fighting. Tyler just sat there, his eyes downcast. At last, as the shouts got louder, he spoke. 

“I’ll do it.”

No one seemed to hear him at first so he stood, his eyes sparking to black. Reid and Caleb both were pushed back as if by an invisible hand. Startled, they were silenced. 

“I’ll do it.”

The other three boys turned to look at Tyler. 

“What?” Caleb asked. 

“I said I’ll do it. I’m perfect for it.”

“Why?” Pogue asked. 

“Cause I’m the most expendable. If Chase kills me,” he continued over Reid’s protest, “then you three can still have a fighting chance. And there’s one other reason.”

“What’s that?”

Tyler was silent for a long, long time. Then he took a breath, squared his shoulders and looked straight at the three boys still standing together. “Cause I am gay. So it makes sense for it to be me.”

“You’re what now?” Reid asked, shocked. 

Tyler’s voice remained soft. “Gay. I’m gay, Reid. Since I’m the fag here I guess I should be the one to take it up the ass from you guys, huh?”

Pogue crossed the room in a heartbeat and grabbed Tyler’s shoulders. “Don’t you talk about yourself that way, man!” He shook him. “Understand?”

“It’s okay. I’m allowed. It’s like how black people can use the ‘n’ word. Us fags can—“

“Stop it!” Pogue shouted in his face. Tyler stopped speaking. “You’re gay?” came the query after a few moments. 

“Yeah. I’m surprised you guys couldn’t tell. Felt like I was wearing a neon sign over my head.”

“I knew you weren’t that into girls, man, but I figured it was just that you were shy.”

“I am shy. I’m also gay. I like girls and stuff but I don’t want to date ‘em or shit.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah.”

Caleb strode toward them and Tyler forced himself to stay still. “It’s cool, man.” A hand clapped the shoulder Pogue had left free. “Hey, means I don’t have to worry about you trying to steal my girl!” They laughed, and if that laughter was tinged with a bit of hysteria they pretended not to notice. 

“Pogue?”

“It’s cool with me too, man. I mean, I’d be a damn hypocrite if I said anything.” He rushed on to say, “you know, cause our ancestors were persecuted and all for being different.”

“I know,” Tyler smiled. The three of them stood there for a minute then Caleb and Pogue glanced at Reid, still standing across the room. 

“Reid?”

“How long have you known?”

“A while now.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I…I didn’t know how.”

“So instead you lied to me.”

“I never lied!”

“No?”

“No. It’s not like you ever asked if I was gay.”

“But you didn’t tell me!”

“I couldn’t!”

Reid said nothing, just stood there, arms crossed, looking away. Tyler looked like he was going to cry. 

Caleb took control again. “Well, it’s nice of you to offer but it’s not going to be you, Ty.”

“What?” Now Tyler’s voice got angry. “Why?”

“Because it should be me.”

“Because you’re the oldest, right?”

“I’ve got the most experience in handling the Power, yes.”

“That’s bullshit,” Pogue suddenly put in. “Reid’s used the power more than you, Caleb.”

Reid snorted. “Yeah, Mr. Chicken Shit over here,” he thumbed Caleb’s way. 

“So, what?” came the sarcastic reply. “We should all fuck Reid?”

More silence and then, “if it means not doing it to Tyler, then yeah.” 

Tyler’s head whipped. “What?!”

“Don’t want you to be the one who gets screwed, baby boy.”

“Why?”

Reid said nothing, just stood there with his hands jammed into his pockets, looking down. Tyler waited for a long moment then his whole posture changed. “You think you could do this, Reid? You think you could kiss Caleb’s lips, touch Pogue’s cock, let me fuck you?” 

“Who said anything about kissing?” Reid demanded. “There doesn’t have to be kissing. Just fucking.”

Tyler shook his head. I don’t know exactly what this ritual entails but if it’s Tantric then it’s probably all about eroticism, Reid. That means more than just fucking.”

“How do you know so much about Tantric stuff, man?” Pogue asked. 

“I read a book about it,” came the reply, accompanied by a small smile. 

Caleb interjected. “He’s right. We have to create a bond with the person who will be the Vessel.”

“We already have a damn bond!” Reid shouted. “We’re the Sons of Ipswitch!”

Pogue rolled his eyes. “I don’t see what the problem is, here, man.”

“So you’re all right with it?” Reid shot back. “You’re fine and dandy with fucking Baby Boy here?” He pointed at Tyler. 

“He’s not my dream date but I think I can do it, yeah. Especially if it means that we can defeat Chase. That doesn’t make me gay,” he put in, knowing what Reid was likely to say next. “Just means I’m willing to do what it takes to get the job done.”

“Me too,” Caleb added in. He looked at Tyler. “If you’re really sure…”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” They all looked at Reid, who looked away. “We should get started.”

“I didn’t say I would do it,” came the reminder.

“You know you will,” Tyler tried to tease and failed. He looked at Caleb. “Which one of you first?”

“Me.” It was hard, cold, and emphatic. It came from Reid. He crossed the room, all but shoving Caleb and Pogue out of the way. “If you’re really going to do this, really going to let us gang-bang you, then I’m first.”

“Why? Don’t want sloppy seconds?” For a minute Tyler was afraid as he saw Reid’s eyes spark black. 

“Because if you’re going to lose your virginity—and I know you’re still a virgin—then it’s gonna be with me.” 

Tyler didn’t know what to say. It was true, he was still a virgin. He looked into Reid’s eyes and nodded. “Okay.”

“Listen, don’t argue with me, I’m telling you--!” He stopped. “What?”

“I said okay.” Tyler was shrugging off his jacket and yanking up his shirts. 

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“Getting naked I know it’s possible to have sex with your clothes on but I figure this will be easier.” 

Reid stood there dumbfounded. Caleb tried not to enjoy the moment then gave up and grinned. 

Tyler was unzipping and yanking his pants down when he looked up. “You gonna take those off?” he gestured with one hand. Then his tone turned seductive. “Or do you want me to do it?”

“Wha…what?”

Tyler finished taking his clothes off and stood in the circle with only his boxers and socks on. His gaze raked over Reid’s body. “You want me to undress you, Reid?” He crossed the space between them and skated his fingertips over the material of his shirt. 

Reid stood stock still as those fingers roamed over his cloth covered chest, scraping over his nipples, making them perk. 

Tyler leaned and put his lips close to Reid’s mouth. Their breath mingled. He licked his own lips and then said, “lift your arms.”

“What?”

“Lift your arms,” he repeated. 

Reid did so, puzzled. Two strong hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled up, then tossed the piece of clothing across the room. Now bare-chested, Reid looked at Tyler as if he’d never seen him before. 

“Beautiful,” came the mutter, then the mouth was occupied.

“Holy shit!” Reid shouted as Tyler latched onto his right nipple. 

He licked at it gently at first then took it fully into his mouth and sucked. He grinned around his prize as he felt Reid’s hip buck, seemingly involuntarily. He suckled there a moment longer then moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. But when he felt Reid’s hips buck he paused a moment and then—

“Holy fucking shit!” Reid shouted. “You bit me!”

“You liked it.” It was a statement of fact. He grinned as Reid blushed deep red. “It’s okay, Reid.” Tyler straightened up and stepped close, raising his hands. He cupped his friend’s face and kissed him. After a moment of shock the kiss was hesitantly reciprocated. That was when Tyler opened his mouth, extended his tongue and licked Reid’s bottom lip. 

A groan came from Reid, opening his mouth and Tyler took his opportunity. He licked his way into that open mouth, enjoying the taste. He felt Reid shudder against him but he didn’t push away so Tyler continued the kiss. After a long moment he let go of those lips and licked his own. “You taste good.” 

Reid seemed incapable of speech. Tyler leaned back in but instead of returning to the lips he began to mouth at Reid’s neck, making his way down. When he got to his chest Tyler stopped and slid down onto his knees. He was proud that his hands were steady as he unbuckled Reid’s belt and opened his pants. Grasping with both hands he pulled down slowly. 

As his roommate, Tyler had seen Reid in just his underwear plenty of times. Hell, he’d seen him naked quite a few times too. But this was different. _Completely_ different. 

Not daring to look up, Tyler leaned in and began to mouth Reid’s cock through the material. 

“Shit! Baby boy…” 

Tyler did not let Reid deter him. He continued until the fabric was wet and Reid’s cock was hard. Then he lifted his hands, grabbed the boxers and pulled them down. Reid’s cock sprang free, hard and throbbing. Tyler wanted to look at it, examine it but he knew if he did Reid would take it the wrong way. So he leaned right back in and ran his tongue along the length. He felt it pulse underneath and heard a long, drawn out groan from above. 

He didn’t hesitate.

“Fuck!” Reid shouted as Tyler swallowed his cock. The head began to bob and soon Tyler was taking him as deep as he could. It wasn’t quite deep throating but it was close. After a few minutes he pulled off Reid’s cock. 

“Why you stoppin’?” Reid asked, his voice a bit slurry. 

“I don’t want you to come yet. Not until you’re in me.” Tyler watched as Reid’s cock pulsed and fought a grin. At least he could have this, he thought to himself. He stood and began to take his clothes off. Reid watched, in a daze, until he was naked. His eyes took in that body that had he had seen so many times before. 

Tyler took several steps back and then lay himself down on the floor on his back. He held up on arm and hand out. “C’mere Reid.” He was trying his best to sound seductive but a ting of something else came through. He couldn’t help that. 

Reid seemed frozen to the spot but then he took the steps to close the distance. He knelt down over Tyler’s naked body. “Tyler…”

“It’s okay, Reid. I told you, I want this.” Tyler licked his lips involuntarily. “I want you. I’ve been fantasizing about you for a while now.”

“Me?” Reid squeaked. 

“Yes, you,” Tyler laughed. “You know how hot you are.”

Reid just shook his head. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“C’mere,” Tyler said again. This time he held up arms up. After a brief hesitation Reid settled down in them, on top of his friend. Tyler took hold of the other boy’s head and brought their lips together for a kiss. As the passion spiked upward again the kisses became more fervent. Tyler was undulating his body against Reid’s, who couldn’t help writhing in return. Cocks rubbing, chests heaving again each other, they plundered each other’s mouths, leaving no corner untasted. 

“Baby boy…” Reid looked down at the young man he thought he knew but apparently did not. 

“Fuck me, Reid.” Tyler’s eyes were hot with desire. He leant his neck up and licked at his lover’s lips. “I want you inside me.”

“Shit!”

“Please.” Tyler wasn’t above begging. “I need you, Reid.”

“I…I don’t know what to do.”

Tyler’s focus shifted ever so slightly off to the left. “Caleb.” 

Reid, who had forgotten Caleb and Pogue were even there, started. He began to move away, blushing, but Tyler clamped his legs around Reid and kept him still. “It’s all right,” Tyler assured him. 

Reid averted his eyes as Caleb’s hand reached into view and handed something to Tyler, who accepted it with a smile. It was a small tube of something. Tyler handed it to the other boy. Seeing what it was shocked Reid out of his daze.

“Lube?!” He looked down at Tyler. “What the fuck?”

“You’re going to need it. I’m a virgin, Reid. You’re going to be the first for me. So we have to use this.”

Reid had gone stock still. “You’ve never done it with anyone?”

“No.”

“Not even a girl?”

Tyler grinned. “Um, gay here, remember? If I did it with a girl I would be doing it wrong.”

Reid shook his head. 

“What?” Tyler asked. 

“Your first time shouldn’t be for this. For a ritual. It should be special.”

“Magic?” Tyler teased softly. “Reid, it will be. Because it will be with you.”

That seemed to put an end to all Reid’s objections. He looked at the lube again. “What do I need to do?”

“Squeeze some out onto your fingers, whichever hand you want to use. I figure your right hand.” 

Reid did this, sitting up on his knees to stay steady. He was now straddling Tyler’s naked body, a fact that fueled his erection. 

“Rub your fingers together,” Tyler explained, demonstrating. He nodded when it was done. He drew his legs up, exposing his hole. Reid’s eyes flashed down to it then immediately right back up. “You’re going to have to look,” he said. “Cause now you need to use one finger to circle it.”

Reid took a deep breath and used his index finger to do so. He didn’t know how to feel. He was so turned on he thought he’d come any second. He was weirded out beyond belief, more so than even finding out about the Covenant. And he was scared. Scared he’d do something wrong and hurt his best friend. Tyler seemed to know this. He smiled encouragingly as the finger continued to circle.

“Good. Now, very slowly, put one finger in.”

“Which one?”

“The forefinger is probably best.”

Reid nodded as if given a lesson and pushed the tip of his finger in. Tyler gasped loudly and Reid immediately withdrew. “You all right?” He demanded to know. 

“I’m fine. That was just...different. But it didn’t hurt. Honestly, Reid. Go on, do it again.”

“I—“

“Please. You’re not hurting me.” Tyler bent up and kissed those lips above him. “Please,” he said again. 

Reid could not deny him. He very slowly put the finger back in. Tyler was careful not to make a sound and not to tense up. Instead he smiled encouragingly up at the blond. “More. Please.” 

Reid worked the rest of his finger in, up to the knuckle. He looked down. “This is so weird.”

Tyler laughed and then moaned. “It feels good.”

“Does it?” Reid wondered. 

“Yeah.” He paused. “Move it.”

“What?”

“Move it around.”

Reid’s expression became skeptical but he’d come this far. He began to move his finger. First all around and then in and out. Tyler’s breath hitched. 

“Tyler?”

“Do that again.”

Reid obeyed. Soon his finger was moving in and out in a rhythm. Tyler’s head rolled on his neck and he groaned. “Mmmm. Yes,” he hissed. 

“You like that?”

“Oh yeah.”

Reid smiled, happy to have made the other boy feel good. 

“Try two fingers now.”

Reid pulled out, making Tyler whimper. He drizzled more lube on his fingers and then slowly pushed two into the waiting body below him. Tyler let out a low moan of obvious pleasure. As Reid began to move his fingers, even without being instructed, the moaning became almost continuous. 

“Move them in a scissoring motion,” Tyler managed to get out. 

Reid stopped, earning him a glare. “How do you know so much? Thought you were a virgin.”

“Even virgins can use the internet,” Tyler told him, a bit snippily. 

“You Googled gay sex?!”

“Like you’ve never used the internet for porn, Reid.” 

He had a point, Reid conceded ,but only inside his head. Instead, he began to scissor again. Tyler’s mouth closed with a snap. Minutes later they went to three fingers. As Reid worked them in Tyler’s ass, his erection—which had begun to wane—began to rise anew. Tyler felt it against his leg and looked down. He grinned up at the man who had three fingers in him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Reid said dismissively. 

“I’d take care of that for you,” and Tyler licked his lips suggestively, “but you’re about to put it to better use.” Reaching down between them, Tyler gave Reid’s cock a little tug, which made him grunt. “Can’t wait to have that inside me.”

Reid withdrew his fingers. “Are you sure? I mean, three fingers, a few minutes of stretching, is that really enough?”

“Just use a lot of lube. It’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Seeing doubt still on Reid’s face, Tyler sat half up, his legs wrapping around the other boy’s hips. Their hard-ons touched but they barely noticed. Their eyes were locked on each other’s. 

Tyler knew this was the moment. This was the time. He gathered all his courage and bent his head close, right by Reid’s ear. Barely whispering, not wanting to be heard by Caleb or Pogue even over the fire raging, he spoke. 

“I trust you, Reid. I want you to be my first. Because I love you.” Tyler’s voice nearly broke but he forced himself on. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time now. And even though this is just a ritual, for one minute I want to pretend that you love me like that. So please,” and now there were tears in his eyes, “do it. Make love to me, Reid.”

Reid stayed stock still for so long that Tyler thought he had perhaps not even heard him. But then Reid pulled back His face was expressionless. “Lay back down.” It was a cold command. 

Tyler did so, fear in his heart. Why had he said anything? Why hadn’t he kept his mouth shut and just let it happen? He could have had sex with Reid and never had to spill his feelings. He was berating himself when he felt the blunt head of Reid’s cock at his hole. His eyes flew up to meet Reid’s but the blond boy was looking down at where their bodies were touching. Without another word or look Reid began to push in. 

Tyler let it happen, saying not a word, making not a noise as he was invaded. In complete silence he let Reid enter him. Once the head was in Reid stopped for a long moment then began to press in, still silent. It burned and it did hurt, even with the liberal amount of lube that was obviously on the cock sliding inside. There was also this sense of pressure that Tyler had never expected, despite all his reading. But above all there was pain in his heart, knowing that Reid was doing this because of the Ritual. A tear leaked out of his right eye and trickled down, splashing on his ear. 

“Tyler. Am I hurting you?”

“No,” Tyler lied. He supposed it wasn’t even a lie. The burning and pain had gone away, the sense of fullness still remaining. His heart, however, was breaking. 

“Good. Wrap your legs around me, baby boy. I’m going to fuck you now.”

The term of endearment, so long used, made Tyler want to vomit but he nodded and did as instructed. As Reid began to thrust into him, he reminded himself that at least now he could move on, let go of his feelings for his friend. Maybe find a nice gay boy to date. Now that he was no longer a virgin it would make next time that much easier. 

Next time, came the surprising thought, would be with either Caleb or Pogue. His eyes flew to the side and he saw both of the other members of the Covenant watching. Pogue looked embarrassed. He kept glancing away. Caleb’s eyes seemed intent. Tyler assumed he was watching to make sure the Ritual was working. Or maybe to see how fucking Tyler should be done. 

A hand came up and brought his head back to focus on Reid. “Don’t look at them,” the voice commanded. “Look at me. They aren’t even here right now, baby boy. Just you and me.”

That sounded too close to the things Tyler had dreamed Reid would say to him and he nearly started crying again. Instead he nodded and began to move his body in time with Reid’s thrusts. As their pace quickened Tyler felt his own orgasm building. He reached down to tug at his cock but his hand was intercepted. 

“No. When you come it’s going to be because of me fucking you. Nothing else.”

Tyler shivered. God, Reid was sexy as hell! How he wished…no, he wouldn’t go there. He let Reid set the pace, the thrusts getting harder and more frequent, then slowing down—staying just as hard—but taking longer to happen. As Reid pressed in particularly hard on one, Tyler gasped out his name. “Reid!” 

“That’s it. Say _my_ name. Only my name. **I’m** your first. I’m the one who’s taking your virginity.” Reid bent low and took Tyler’s mouth then spoke against it. “I’m the one making love to you, baby boy. I’m the one who loves you, the one who is as in love with you as you are with me.”

Tyler froze, his whole body stopping and stiffening. Had he heard right? Was this a sick joke? Worse, was this not Reid, perhaps Chase playing some trick? Or was Tyler dreaming yet again? 

Reid seemed to read all his thoughts. As Tyler watched, Reid’s eyes flashed black and everything in the room but them froze. Caleb, Pogue, the fire, everything. Tyler’s eyes wandered to where a small bug had frozen in the air, tiny wings stopped still. 

“I’ve always cared more about you, for you, than anyone else. You know that I know we’re best friends, have been for years but that doesn’t explain it all. I’ve thought about what it would be like to kiss you. And while I never went this far in my imagination, there were fantasies.”

Tyler was dumbstruck. “You’re kidding me.” His eyes narrowed. “Reid…”

“No joke. I just thought it was because of our close friendship. But tonight, when you were talking about being gay and then doing the ritual and all. Well, I knew that I wanted to be your first. I wanted to have sex with you.” Reid corrected himself. “Wanted to make love to you. I wanted to be your first. First and always.”

“When I told you how I felt—“ 

“I’m sorry. I just, was overwhelmed I guess. I couldn’t believe it. I even thought you might be Chase, playing a trick on me. Or that this was a dream.”

Hearing his own thoughts echoed back at him made Tyler smile. “I’m real. It’s me.”

“I know. You’re Tyler Sims, my best friend and the guy I happen to be having sex with right now. And I love you, baby boy. Believe that.”

Tyler looked up at the man inside him and nodded. “I do. I just never thought you would feel this way.”

Reid laughed suddenly, the movement making his cock move inside Tyler’s body. “You know me. Always a surprise.” Tyler joined in in the laughter then gasped as Reid thrust again into his body. “I want to finish this, baby boy. I’m going to do you so well that you won’t even notice Caleb or Pogue doing you.” A growl entered Reid’s voice. “You’re mine. They can do their ritual but after that you belong to me.”

Tyler let out a low moan, his cock twitching. “Yes. I want that.”

“Say it.”

“I belong to you.”

“Again.”

“I belong to you, Reid.”

“Again.”

“I’m yours. I love you and I’m yours, Reid.” He grabbed his face and kissed him hard. “Now fuck me, angel.”

Snorting at the nickname “fallen angel maybe” Reid’s eyes returned to their natural color and he resumed his thrusting. Their bodies colliding together, they swept each other up in their passion. Three strong thrusts and then Reid pushed as far and as deep in as he could. He came with a shout. 

Tyler held onto his shoulders and felt himself being swept up in the emotion. He used his legs to pull Reid in and then his orgasm overwhelmed him too. They clung to each other, Tyler’s blunt fingernails digging into Reid’s back as their climaxes crashed through them, more powerful even than the Power. 

When the waves had subsided Tyler finally let go, breathing hard. Reid collapsed on top of him with a “holy shit”. 

“Holy something,” Tyler murmured.

A few minutes passed then Caleb’s clear voice spoke. “Reid.”

“Yeah, keep your pants on. Or better still take ‘em off cause you’re next.” Reid began to carefully disentangle himself. He pressed a soft kiss to Tyler’s shoulder and grinned. It wasn’t quite as sunny as usual. 

Without a thought Tyler’s eyes flashed black and the room froze again. He grabbed Reid’s face and kissed him ardently. “I’m doing them for the Ritual. I made love with you because I love you, Reid.”

Reid’s expression cleared. “Yeah,” he said softly. He kissed Tyler back. “Just don’t forget who you belong to, baby boy.”

“Never could,” Tyler smiled back. His eyes returned to normal and the world resumed. 

As Reid cleaned up, Caleb undressed and moved over to where Tyler lay, sticky with come. 

“Want to get cleaned up first?”

“No point.” He looked up at his friend, who he did love—just not like Reid. “Come here, Caleb.” He held out a hand, not both arms as he had with Reid. 

Caleb came to him and kissed him and touched his body, getting him excited again. But it was only when Tyler looked at Reid that he truly got hard. He met Caleb’s thrusting with his body but his eyes locked on Reid and stayed there. It was only when Reid mouthed “come!” that Tyler did. Caleb followed seconds after. 

Caleb respectfully withdrew and cleaned up, much as Reid had. He put his clothes back on and stepped back. Pogue had not moved. “Pogue.”

“Yeah, I’m getting to it.” Pogue had removed his clothes but not made a move toward Tyler. He stayed still, knowing that any movement would startle the other boy. At last Pogue came to him. There was no need for prep—Caleb had done it but that was Caleb for you. Pogue did not kiss or tease or touch. He simply slid himself home. Tyler was exhausted, his two orgasms having tired him out beyond anything he had ever done before. But he knew, for the Rituals sake, he needed to come with Pogue. 

So he moved and connected eyesight with Reid again. That did the trick and Tyler managed a third, smaller orgasm. Pogue climbed off him, Tyler lay there, panting, for long moments. Then he felt a familiar hand touch his face. 

“How you feeling, baby boy?”

Tyler looked up at Reid. “My ass hurts.”

Reid laughed but touched Tyler in a way to let him know he wasn’t laughing at him. He helped Ty get up, holding him steady on his feet. 

Caleb, who looked immaculate, spoke. “Do you feel different?”

“Well, I just lost my virginity to my three best friends. So yeah, I feel different.”

Caleb blinked. It wasn’t like Tyler to be sarcastic like that. He paused. 

“I think what Caleb means,” Pogue spoke up, “is do you feel the Power?”

Reid chimed in. “You should have all our powers in you now, right? That how it works?”

“I think,” Tyler said, “it means I can tap all of your powers now, not that they got transferred into me.” He closed his eyes and concentrated. “I mean, I don’t feel super powerful or anything.”

“Try to do something,” Pogue told him. 

“Like what?”

“I don’t know.” He looked around at the other boys but nothing came to mind. Pogue shrugged. 

Reid said, “how about getting us back to the damn dorms, baby boy? I could use a shower.”

Tyler smiled, leaning a bit more heavily on the blonde. “I‘ll try.” They watched as Tyler’s eyes turned black and then---

“Holy shit, it worked!” Pogue shouted as they suddenly found themselves standing in the shower room of the boys dormitory. “None of us has ever been able to teleport before!”

Caleb looked pleased. “It seems to have done the trick. We should go find Chase.”

“Not before he gets a chance to rest,” Reid growled protectively. “And to wash up.”

“Reid, we don’t have time,” Caleb argued. “We don’t know how long the spell will last. We have to strike while we can.”

Reid started arguing and once again there was shouting. Tyler, who had crossed over to the sink, looked up. His eyes flashed black and Caleb and Pogue disappeared. Reid looked startled then glanced at Tyler. “Baby boy?” He crossed quickly to him. 

“Don’t worry, I just sent them back to the mansion. I imagine Caleb is already pounding up the stairs to his car to come yell at me.”

Reid shook his head. “Took some balls, man.”

“Yeah well, seems I got all you guys’ balls right now,” Tyler grinned. Then he turned and looked right at his lover. “I want to take a shower, Reid.”

“Nothing stoppin’ you now.”

“With you. I want to take a shower with you.”

Reid froze then looked down. “Aren’t you sore?”

“Yeah, a bit. Don’t think I’m up for much right now,” he grinned at his own joke. “But I think we can do a few things.” Reid was still looking down. “If you don’t want to—“

“Don’t want to!” In seconds Reid was across the room, both hands on Ty’s shoulders. “God, I want to, baby boy. I’m just not sure…”

Tyler understood. “Please, Reid.”

That was it. Reid took a step back and began to take off his shirt. He blinked as it and the rest of his clothes disappeared. He looked up into Tyler’s ink black eyes, a roguish smile on Ty’s lips. 

“Using to get me naked?” Reid teased. “Naughty boy.”

“Well,” Tyler made no gesture but suddenly he and Reid were in one of the showers stalls together and the water was turning on to a pleasantly warm temperature. “I did have a little naughtiness in me earlier. His name was Reid.”

Reid gave a surprised laugh. “Tyler!” 

“I have a sense of humor. You know that.”

“Yeah, just not like that.”

“Guess you rub off on me.”

“I could rub off on you right now,” Reid suggested. 

Tyler smiled and took his lover in his arms. “Later. For now, please kiss me.”

“Your wish and all that shit.” They kissed lazily as the water cascaded down around them. Eventually they washed, never letting go for too long. Reid treated Tyler with exquisite care, fingers and hands gentle. They stopped to kiss often but never let themselves get too carried away. When they were clean Tyler’s eyes went black again and they found themselves standing in their dorm room, clean and dry and dressed. 

Reid was wearing jeans and a red and black shirt. Tyler was wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Tyler took a few steps forward and kissed Reid sweetly. “Caleb and Pogue are almost back,” he muttered, his forehead resting again Reid’s. 

“Yeah?”

“I have to go before they get here.”

“Sure.” Reid shook himself of the blissful stupor. “Wait, go?”

“Yes. To face Chase.”

“Tyler,” Reid started to protest but Ty cut him off with a kiss. 

“I know you think I should rest but I have to do it now. I have a feeling this spell won’t last much longer. Tell Caleb and Pogue that I love them?” Reid looked ready to protest—vehemently. Tyler stopped him with a finger on his lips. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got something, someone to come back for. I love you.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Reid’s lips. Then he took a half step back and his eyes turned black as pitch. He pursed his lips one more time at Reid and disappeared. 

A second after their dorm room door crashed open, Caleb and Pogue running inside. They saw Reid standing alone, staring at where Tyler had been. 

“Reid?”

“He’s gone,” came the whispered reply. “He went to face Chase.” Reid slipped to the floor, bringing one hand up to his lips, Tyler’s kiss still tingling there. “I love you too, baby boy,” he muttered into his fingers. “Come back to me soon and safe.”

With that the remaining members of the Covenant began their wait. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags


End file.
